vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mira Birmingham
Mira is a cybernetic kitsune inhabiting demonic abilities. She is equipped with a heavy greatsword and a cybernetic suit which suppresses her demonic abilities. She is a member of Aegis. Mira is played by Akumalinoone. Lore Mira lived in a small village with her family, a very normal life. That all changed during her 18th birthday when a mysterious person arrived in her village at first she saw him as just another normal new person in the village but the man revealed himself to be a demon who would destroy her home and end up killing someone within her family. Only able to watch as her life was ruined the demon left her alive along with a mark that would give her the power of a demon. Mira watched the demon leave and she just sat in the destroyed village, scared of all demons alike from then on. After a while she was found by an organization called the Akuma Foundation which took her in. She trained within the organisation until she turned 20 years old. The Akuma Foundation gave her the Mk 2 Cybernetic Armor to keep her demon powers in check along with a Cybernetic Sword she called Cyber Akuma. After leaving the organization she went on to become a lone mercenary but her real goal was to find the same demon and take vengeance for her family and village. After wandering around she found a place named The Purple Lotus and heard about a group called Aegis and how they were recruiting for their organization. History/Biography Joining Aegis TBA Personality Mira is very silent and innocent what could be considered a cute personality. When in action she is ruthless and serious, but can also be quite hot headed. Family Mira’s family consisted of a mother named Amara and 9 other sisters. It is unknown how many are alive if any. Equipment & Abilities *Cyber Akuma - A cyber greatsword that Mira received from the Akuma Foundation. The sword is quite large but Mira has no problem swinging it around due to her cyber armor. The sword is able to block many attacks due to its size and able to cut through many normal swords, this ranges from iron all the way to titanium. However any magical or energy weapons can deflect it and due to the big size fast moving weapon can be a pain to clash against. *MK 2 Cyber Battle Suit - The suit is a medium black armor battle suit made for only Mira. It was designed with the intention to keep the demon seal at bay while helping protecting most of her body. The most protected spots are her hands and feet with a leather part around her body and arms. The back is the weakness of the armor since is not well protected and Mira lacks headgear to protect her head from any blunt force or stunning weapons. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Shadic Shadic is a dark chao who occasionally wanders around the Purple Lotus. Kyra Kyra is a human member of the Leonhart Family Mafia. Trivia *Mira has likes headpats and being called cute even though she tries to hide it. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/AkumaLinoone Gallery VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-09_14-53-58.079.png|Mira with her sword. Akumalinoone.png Category:Characters Category:People Category:Kitsune